


Love, Not Blood

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Character Death, Consentual Minors (With Each Other), Forgiveness, Old Fanfictions, Pining, Poetry, Romantic Gestures, Roses, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (A bunch of old Dramione fanfics I wrote back in high school deleted and imported from ff.net. Lightly edited.)((all works posted here were original under the name 'The Queen of Hurts' and then 'The Angel of Mercy'.))





	1. Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Gods, I almost died rereading all of these, I was such a summer child back then.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For six years, Hermione got roses from someone, but she didn't know who until she got the seventh rose.

The first rose was a pink rose that glowed when the moon light touches it. Hermione found it a month after she first started Hogwarts. It was placed on her pillow in the dorm. A little note was attached to it saying, _"A rose fit for a princess. I wish to treat as such."_

The second rose came after she was revived from her petrified state. It was beautifully white with silver glitter that sparkled like diamond on each petal edges. Madam Pomfrey gave it to her when she woke up. She shook her head when Hermione asked who was the sender. It was a secret. It's note said, _"A rose fit for a goddess, such like Artemis. One that is to be worshiped."_

The third rose was a simple yellow rose, but it caught her eye because it resembled gold when she found it in her trunk the night she and Harry released Sirius Black. " _A rose fit for the sun. You shine just like it._ "

The fourth rose, Hermione found sticking out of her hair at the Yule Ball, was purple. The flower look like it was glazed with sugar, making it look sweet. _"A rose fit for a flower. You are my flower."_

The fifth rose was gray, covered with crystallized morning dew. Dobby was the one who gave it to her before she left to go to the Ministry. _"A rose fit to represent to the world. Even though it's gray, there's some hope. When you find out who I am, I hope you will understand what I'm asking for."_

The sixth rose was a blue one. A tear fallen on it as she grieved for the now deceased Albus Dumbledore. At a touch, it turned into ice. _"A rose fit for a sadden heart. Your tears make me feel as if my insides were frozen. I love you, Hermione Granger."_

Hermione did not know who was the one who kept giving her roses, but she never complained about them. It told her that there was someone who cared for her. When she discovered who it was, she was broken.

The seventh rose was a rose so red, it was ready to burst it's color. She received it at Malfoy's Monor, in the dungeon. Draco Malfoy sneaked in.

"Granger, are you still awake?" he said, holding the rose in his hand. Hermione didn't respond. Just moments ago, she was tortured by Bellatrix LeStrange.

"I'm sorry, Granger. For everything that I done wrong. For letting this happen. I'm so sorry. I love you, Hermione Granger. I love you. A rose fit for you. Red like her house, red like her blood, purer than mine," he said, placing the rose in her hands. "I hope you will forgive me. This is the last time we will see each other for a while."

He left and Dobby came to help them moments later.

A year passed the next time they met. Hermione carried all the roses she received in bouquet and gave it to him. He read the note that was hidden behind the them.

_"I forgive you, Draco Malfoy, and I love you, too."_

 


	2. I Like You, Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation between Hermione and Draco. Inspired by [Draco woos Hermione](https://www.deviantart.com/sammieann/art/Draco-woos-Hermione-272729546) by sammieann. Please do not repost/reuse without the original artist's acknowledgement and permission. Thank you.

"Why am I here again?" Draco Malfoy asked, sitting at the table with Hermione Granger in the library.

"Because you said you wanted to spend time with me today," Hermione said reading  _Hogwarts: A History_.

"So, why the bloody hell would you do this during your free time?"

"Because I enjoy doing this."

"But, it's Saturday."

"So?"

"Couldn't you do something else, except this?"

"Like what?"

"Quidditch."

"I don't like to fly, nor like Quidditch."

"No wonder you're such a bore."

"Draco, shut up or go away."

Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed a book from the stack in front of Hermione.

"You're lucky I like you, Hermione," he said, starting read.

"Yes, yes. I like you, too, Draco," she said, secretly smiling behind her book.


	3. He Was There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was there to see her entire life. 

He was there when she graduated her seventh year at Hogwarts as Head Girl. He watched by the corner of the Great Hall.

He was there when she was on her first date with Ronald Weasley. He sat at the vacant table, looking at her as she smile with envy.

He was there on the day she got married to Ron Weasley, who finally proposed one year after their first date. She was beautiful in a snow white dress trailing behind her with a bright smile that she was known to have. He watched from the hill nearby the Burrow.

He was there when she gave birth to her first child, Rose Weasley, and her second child, Hugo Weasley. He watch from the door of her hospital room.

He was there at Platform Nine and Three-quarters every time she sent her children to Hogwarts where they both had attended.

He was there every day as she grew older, there for every occasion.

He was there when died from old age at the age of eighty-six in her bed. Grief struck family, friends, and all of the wizardry world.

He was there at her funeral as her ghost appeared. She was as young as they last saw each other.

"Have you been waiting long, Draco?" she said with a sad smile, standing in front of him.

"I can wait forever if it's for you, Hermione," he answered, taking her hands.

He was there to take her to the afterlife with him, kissing her. They started to glow and slowly turning into dust, flying away, then they were gone.

He was there even after he died, protecting the first and only love of his life from the killing curse that the Dark Lord had cast.

He was there to see her get past her loneliness and move on.

He was there see her whole life, every moment and every emotion.

He was there and never left her.

He was there and now she was there, too.


	4. Endurance Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione suggested a game which Draco is not allowed to touch her for a week.

"Draco, want to play a game with me?" Hermione asked, sitting next to her boyfriend on the couch in the Heads' common room.

"What kind of game?" Draco said, raising an eyebrow.

"Endurance game."

"Endurance?"

"Yes, endurance. A game to see if you can resist me for a week."

"What's in it for me if I win?"

"That's a surprise. But a good one, I promise."

"What's the rules?"

"It's simple. You can't touch me for a week."

"That's all?"

"That means no hugging me, no kissing me, no touching me at all. Got that?" Draco nodded.

"That surprise better be good," he said.

"Then, we'll start tomorrow," Hermione said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. She gave him a Slytherin grin. "But today, why don't we get you ready for the week?"

In no time at all, Draco lifted her up bridal style and carried her to his room.

The next morning, Draco found that Hermione was not in his bed, which she usually was after their exhausting activity. He got up and dress. When he left his room, Hermione wasn't there, so he thought she was at breakfast already.

"Blaise, have you seen Hermione?" Draco asked Blaise as he sat down at the Slytherin table. Hermione wasn't there in the Great Hall.

"No, Drake, I have not seen your girlfriend," Blaise answered.

"I have a feeling that I done a horrible thing."

"What would that be?"

"I agreed to play a game with her. I just know I'll regret it."

"What kind of game is that?"

"A game that I can't touch her for a week." Blaise started laughing, slamming the table with his fist. Several other Slytherins looked curiously.

"Oh, Drakie! I never knew that you are this stupid!" said Blaise through his laugh. "That's why they call her the brightest witch of her time! This is going to be so fun to watch!"

"What are talking about?" Draco said. Blaise just patted him on his shoulder.

"I'm not telling you. Good luck."

"Tell me, Za-" Draco was cut off by a couple wows.

"Is that the Hermione Granger?"

"Damn, she's hot!"

Draco shot his head towards the direction of the door. Right there was Hermione wearing a really short skirts and a very tight shirt that show enough cleavage. Her hair was a bit of a mess, but it made her a bit like one of those motorcycle chicks. In other, she was hot!

All the male students had dropped their jaws with their eyes ogling every inch of her. The girls were whispering to each other about her new look. Whistling and howls were heard. The teachers stared out shocked, excepted Dumbledore.

"Granger! Want to go out with me?" someone shouted from across the room.

"Be my Valentine!" another shouted. Ginny was laughing behind Hermione like crazy. She whispered in Hermione's ear and went to sit with Harry, her boyfriend.

"Draco, you'll never last a day, much less a week," Blaise said, still laughing. "I bet you ten Galleons that you can't last a week."

Draco didn't say anything. "I been played!" he said, realizing what happened to him.

"Draco, can I sit with you to day?" asked Hermione, standing right next to him. He tried to say something, but he came out speechless.

"Yes, you can, Hermione. It would be most pleasant," Blaise answered for him.

"Thank you, Blaise," she said, settling herself between Draco and Blaise.

"You lucky bastard," someone said.

"Good morning, Draco," Hermione said, pecking him on the cheek. Glares were sent to him.

For the rest of breakfast, Draco wouldn't dare look at her directly in fear that he might lose himself and kidnap her. If he lost the game, he would lose his pride.

No, Draco Malfoy did not last a week.

No, Draco Malfoy did not last six days.

No, Draco Malfoy did not last five days.

No, Draco Malfoy did not last four days.

No, Draco Malfoy did not last three days.

No, Draco Malfoy did not last two days.

No, Draco Malfoy did not last one day.

No, Draco Malfoy only lasted about a few hours before he grabbed Hermione and carried her like a sack of flour. He quickly brought her to their dorm and locked the door. They were not seen for the rest of the day.

No, Draco Malfoy did not win because Hermione Granger knew she was going to win from the start.


	5. Cute, Pretty, Then Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His opinion changed three times.

The first time he ever saw her was in first year on the first day of school, before the sorting. His heart was stolen. They bumped into each other.

"Oops, sorry," she said, getting up from the floor. She smiled at him and held out her hand. "I'm Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you."

At first, he didn't reply. His first thought was 'She's cute.' But he didn't voice it. He thought how her fuzzy hair and beaver teeth made her look innocent. And the way she talked did too. He hoped she was at least a half blood. She seems nice and smart.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," he said, shaking her hand.

For three years, his opinion of her hadn't changed a bit. She was as smart as he thought. Top student pass him. The only people he told was Blaise and Pansy since they were pretty much his best friends and they were also like siblings as well.

The opinion changed in their fourth year on the day of the Yule Ball. She came into the Great Hall dressed in a blue dress with Victor Krum. He was speechless as she walked in gracefully. At that moment he thought she was the prettiest girl in the world.

"Draco," Pansy said, smiling, "You're staring."

"Shut up, Pansy," he said, looking away.

"You like her a lot, don't you?"

He didn't respond.

"Draco, you know Blaise and I won't judge you if you secretly start trying to woo her. We can see the love in your eyes at the mention of her. Don't regret your decision."

Draco smiled a bit as Pansy dragged him off to dance.

After that he began to change.

His opinion changed one last time on a very special occasion. The best in his life. After ten years of wooing her, she was his. They were getting married.

Everybody they knew was there. Harry Potter and the Weasley family too, once they realized how much he cared and loved her. Finally, it was about to start. Draco stood nervously as he waited for her to walk down the aisle.

When he saw her, his nervousness vanish and was replaced with a stolen breath and his heart beating again. She was wearing pure snow white dress with her wavy hair down like a princess. Her smiled was bright, like a star.

She was beautiful.


	6. Blessings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco asks for the blessings of her hand in marriage.

**Sunday:**

"Mrs. Granger, Mr. Granger, will you give me your blessings before I ask Hermione to marry me?" Draco asked in the home of the Grangers'.

"You're going to propose to Hermione?" asked Mrs. Granger excitedly and crying.

"Yes, I am."

"Can you show me the ring?"

Draco pulled out a box and opened it to show a white gold band with a heart half emerald and half ruby.

"Oh, it's beautiful, Draco. You have my blessings," said Mrs. Granger.

"Thank you," said Draco. He looked at Mr. Granger. "How about you, Mr. Granger."

"What word would you use to describe my daughter?" Mr. Granger said.

"That's a little difficult because I don't have only one word to describe her. I have many and some I can't express. But, I can give you a list."

"Go for it."

"She's beautiful, perfect, gorgeous, brilliant, a queen, a goddess, divine, lovely, adorable, and lastly she is Hermione," Draco said.

"I can tell you love her very much. Do not make me regret giving you my blessing."

"Yes! I promise you both I will not make you regret it. Thank you Mrs. and Mr. Granger."

"One more thing, if she accept, you can stop calling us that. I always wanted a son too," said Mrs. Granger.

* * *

**Monday:**

"Potter, Weaslette, give me your blessing so I can ask Hermione to marry me," Draco shouted, suddenly floo'd to the home of Harry and Ginny Potter who had been married for six months and Ginny was also three months pregnant.

"What?" Harry screamed.

"Who screamed? Harry, is there a girl here?" said Ginny, walking down the stairs. Draco chuckled.

"Good morning, pregnant Weaslette," greeted Draco.

"Good morning to you too, Ferret. So what happened?"

"I'm here to ask for both of your blessing as you are Hermione's best friends."

Ginny gasped, then squealed.

"Oh, my god. Oh, my god! You want it, you have it, Ferret!" Ginny said, giving him a big hug.

"Thank you."

"But, if you are to marry 'Mione, I think we should stop calling each other names, Draco Malfoy."

"I agree, Ginny Potter." They shook hands.

"Harry, are you going to say anything?" Ginny asked to the petrified Harry. He didn't respond.

"Maybe we should throw something at him?" suggested Draco, grabbing a book from a nearby table.

"Don't you dare." Draco put the book back. "Only I get to do such things to my husband." Ginny stomped on Harry's foot.

"Ow! Ginny, what was that for?" said Harry, rubbing his foot.

"You didn't answer, Potter," answered Draco.

"You. So you want to marry Hermione. Why should I let you?"

"Because I love her."

"Ginny, is Hermione really happy with him?"

"Of course! I'm surprised it he didn't ask sooner," sad Ginny. "Come on, Harry. Even you can see she practicably glows ever time she's with Draco." Harry grumbled.

"Fine, fine, fine! Draco, I will give you my blessing, but! If you do anything! Anything to hurt her, I will make sure you get the Dementor's Kiss. Got that?" Harry said.

"Thank you, Harry. And no, I will never hurt her. Also, can one of you come with me to the Burrow tomorrow?"

* * *

**Tuesday:**

"Hello, Ginny," said Mrs. Weasley when she opened the front door to see Ginny and Draco.

"Hello, Mum," said Ginny.

"Hello, Draco."

"Hello, Molly," said Draco. Mrs. Weasley let them in.

"What brings you both here today?"

"Draco's going to propose to Hermione," said Ginny.

"Oh, my!"

"Hey, I was going to say that."

"Too bad, Draco. I like telling good news, even if it's not mine."

"So what are you doing here?" said Mrs. Weasley.

"I want to ask the whole Weasley clan because they are like her second family for their blessing before I ask."

"You have mine, Draco. You have changed so much, I believe you will make Hermione very happy."

"Thank you, Molly. Now I have one blessing from the Weasley clan, but I need the rest."

"Don't worry about that. All of my children are coming over tonight for dinner, you can ask then."

Four hours later, during the Weasley feast including Harry, George asked,"Where's Hermione?"

"She's on a business trip for the week," answered Draco.

"And you're here because?" said Ron.

"He's going to ask for all your blessings before he proposed to Hermione," said Ginny.

"Again?" said Draco. She nodded.

Suddenly there was a clash of silverware hitting the table and, surprising the wives of the male Weasleys; Bill, Mr. Weasley, Ron, Percy, George, and Charles; who stood up, took out their wands, and pointed at Draco, who held up his hands like he was getting arrested.

"Why should we-" said Bill.

"Let you-" said Ron.

"Marry Hermione?" said Mr. Weasley.

"Because I love her," Draco answered.

"We all-" said Charles.

"Love her," said Percy.

"And we will-" said George.

"And can-" said Bill.

"Easily kill you," said Ron.

"Ron!" scold Mrs. Weasley.

Draco just nodded. "I know that. I'm surprised that you haven't done that already," he said.

"Why are you-" said Percy.

"Asking us?" said George.

"Because you are like her second family. I think it would be awful of me not to consider you," Draco said.

"If we do-" said Ron.

"Give you-" said Bill.

"Our blessings-" said Charles.

"Will you make her happiest girl-" said Percy.

"In the world?" said George.

"Of course. Better yet, I'm making her the happiest person to ever be born," said Draco. Then they all sat down.

"Don't-" said Mr. Weasley.

"Make us-" said Bill.

"Regret-" said Charles.

"Our-" said Percy.

"Decision-" said George.

"Draco," said Ron.

Draco put his hands down and calmed down. "Are their minds connected or something?" he whispered to Ginny.

"You should had seen what happened when Harry asked," she giggled.

* * *

**Wednesday:**

"What do you need to talk about, Mr. Malfoy?" asked Professor McGonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Professor, will you give me your blessings to marry Hermione Granger?" Draco said, sitting on one of the chairs in the Headmistress' office.

"Why would you be asking me? I am neither a friend of family member of Ms. Granger."

"Because you were the head of the Gryffindor House during our time at Hogwarts. She was your favorite students and I know you care deeply about her, even thought you don't show it. You were her most favorite teacher and I believe it's most appropriated to ask you, too."

"Too?"

"Yes, I also had asked her parents, the Potters, and the whole Weasley clan. There's still two more person I have to ask."

"Are you planning to visit him?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Malfoy, I will give you my blessing. Let me warn you, if you do anything to Ms. Granger, I will make sure that all of the school staff will come after you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Professor."

* * *

**Thursday:**

"Mother, will you let me marry Hermione?" asked Draco to Narcissa Malfoy.

"You want to marry her?" she said, a bit shocked. He nodded. She thought to herself for a while.

"Draco, does she make you happy?"

"Yes, she does. She makes me the happiest and luckiest man in the world because she love me because of who I am." Narcissa smiled.

"Go ahead, son. She is a wonderful girl and I would be happy to have her as a daughter."

* * *

**Friday:**

It was sunset when Draco arrived at a cemetery that had the grave of Severus Snape, former spy of the Order of the Phoenix, former potion master, and former headmaster of Hogwarts.

He placed a banquets of flowers at the grave.

"Severus, tomorrow I'm going to propose to Hermione Granger. I don't know what you would say, but I'm very happy with her. I'm telling you this because I see you as family and you should know, too," he said. "I hope you would watch over us when she says yes."

With that he left to prepare for the next day.

* * *

**Saturday:**

"I'm finally home!" said Hermione as she came home to her apartment flat.

"Welcome home, Hermione," Draco said, coming out of the kitchen and kissed her.

"I'm home, Draco," she said, smiling.

"I have a surprise for you. Care to go on a short trip with me?"

"A trip? I just came back from one."

"This one will be more enjoyable."

"Well, okay."

"Good," he said, taking out his wand and apparated.

"Where are we?" Hermione said after a swirl went throughout her stomach.

It was night time so the moon and stars lit up the beautiful open emerald forest. Draco got on his knees.

"Draco, what are you doing?" she said.

"Hermione Granger, will you marry me? You are the most wonderful thing I had ever had in my life. You are the light that leads my way. I just want to love you forever," he said, holding the ring box to her.

"Draco," she whispered. "It's beautiful."

"What do you say?"

"Yes! Yes, I marry you!" she said, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, thank you. You would have never guess how many people threatened me when I asked them for their blessings and saying not to have them regret it."

"Blessings? From who?"

"Your parents, the Potters, the whole Weasley clan, Professor McGonagall and with her I think I also got the blessings of the school, and my mum."

"Regret?"

"Your father, the Potter-who-wouldn't-die, the whole Weasley clan again, and the whole Hogwarts school."

"Draco, I wish I was there to watch."

"It sounds funny, but I swear I thought I was going to be murdered about several times. You know that you're loved by everyone? Well, rather them than pregnant Ginny. Imagine the hormones." Hermione laughed.

"That I would pay to watch."

"How about we don't have that happen or have me die in any way for at least I die from natural causes."

"Let's just hope it won't happen in a very long time."

Draco caught her in a tight embrace.

"I love you, Hermione Granger."

"I love you too, Draco Malfoy."


End file.
